Harry Potter and the Anniversary Gift
by gotimtim
Summary: This is a love story, pure and simple. It follows the events from my last story- An End to Innocence. It's Harry and Ginny's five year anniversary. Ginny is bothered by something Harry can't figure out. Harry is anxious, but continues with the gift he'd planned to give her. That's when he finds out something really shocking... This will be a MUCH shorter story. Enjoy!
1. Ginny and Harry, five years later

_Disclaimer- J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. own all things Harry Potter. I make no profit from this._

_Author's note- For those of you who asked for another Harry Potter story, and for a sequel to An End to Innocence, this story ties into that story line and follows some events from that story. It's not the sequel that was asked for, merely a fluff piece that had been crawling around in my thoughts while I finished the other story. _

_Call it a "Half-Sequel" for lack of a better term._

_Enjoy!_

**Harry Potter**

**And the Anniversary Gift**

Harry Potter came home early from the office. He apparated into a secluded lot not far from the home he and his wife, Ginny, kept in Godric's Hollow. The walk home was pleasant in the July sunshine. It was not too hot and the summer sun kept it from being too cold. The breeze was blowing playfully in the trees. It felt good on Harry's face.

Things were quiet in the Auror's Department where Harry worked for the Ministry of Magic. They had been for a while now, for which Harry was grateful. It meant that he could knock off early on occasion to come home to see his wife. Like today.

Harry stood at the gate to his yard. His home was the same place where Voldemort had attacked him and killed his parents all those years ago. It had lain vacant and dormant for years until it had passed down to Harry and later, after the battle with Atticus Lestrange, Harry had begun the process of fixing it up.

Now the place was hardly recognizable. The front yard was taken up by large gardens full of blooming flowers, shrubs, and the odd tree. There was a fountain near the sitting room window. The fountain sat at the edge of a small pool with goldfish swimming calmly around in it. It looked and felt like a home to raise a family in.

Harry would have loved to sit in the wide swing at one end of the yard and enjoy the afternoon as he sometimes did when the Harpies were playing a match far away or if practice was running late. However today would not be a day to do that. Today was special. Today was his fifth year anniversary with Ginny. Moreover, Harry had a surprise for her.

The last few weeks since the Harpies had ended their season seemed to have been a little rough on Ginny. She did not seem to have her usual spark lately. It was something that Harry greatly missed. He had tried to talk to her, and she told him in so many words that she was fine. Clearly, she was not.

Harry thought at first maybe he'd forgotten something, like an anniversary or a planned date night. He went through his schedule book and did not find anything. He thought maybe there was something he was not doing that she might be getting upset about, like picking up his socks. So, he made sure to clean up after himself and did things around the house to help like the dishes, the yard work, or anything else he could think of. This didn't seem to help.

Finally, in a desperate act of confusion, Harry sought out the wisdom of Hermione. He had gone to see her in her office at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and taken her to lunch in the city. Since Hermione and Ginny were closer than sisters, he figured she knew. While the time with Hermione had been great, it did not turn out the way he had hoped it would.

In fact, during that lunch Hermione made two things very clear: Yes, she knew what was bothering Ginny. No, she would not tell Harry what it was. She could only smile sympathetically and tell Harry that everything was going to work out fine. He had to bite his tongue not to make a return comment that would hurt Hermione's feelings. As much as she loved Harry, her own integrity and sense of honor would not let her break a confidence. He knew that because she had done the same thing for him.

So it was that Harry started planning. He knew their anniversary was coming up and he thought that, that might be the best time to really try to get Ginny to talk. He needed to know what was bothering her so bad that she did not seem to want him around anymore.

Now it was time to put that plan into action.

Harry walked into the house to find it eerily quiet. He took his traveling cloak off in the corridor and called her name.

"Ginny? Ginny, are you here?"

There was no response. Harry walked into the sitting room to find the window open to let in the summer breeze. He knew that she would not leave to go anywhere without shutting the window. He checked his study, the loo, the large back yard, and the kitchen. No trace of Ginny could be found anywhere. Finally, he went upstairs and checked their bedroom and there she was. She was lying on the bed, back towards the door.

"Ginny?" Harry said softly, "Are you alright?"

"Fine, just resting," Ginny said. Her voice broke. She was crying.

Why should Ginny cry on today of all days? It was their anniversary after all.

"Ginny, I won't pretend to know what's wrong. You haven't been yourself lately; won't you tell me what's bothering you?"

"I'll be fine, Harry. Don't worry about it." She said softly.

Ginny rolled over and sat up. She dried her eyes with the sleeve of her robes. She looked like she was feeling really down.

"I can't help but worry when I don't know what's wrong. Was it something I said? Did I do something?"

"No Harry, it wasn't anything you've said or done. I'll be fine."

He studied her closely for a minute or two. She still looked like the same young woman he had married five years ago. If anything, she was even more beautiful. She had always been pretty. It was more like she had grown into her potential. Right now, though she had circles under her eyes. Her hair hung limply over her shoulders, disheveled from having lain on it.

A sense of fear crept over Harry. He realized that Ginny would know what day today was just as much as he did. He was almost scared to ask the next question. Somehow, he found the words and forced them out past the lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat.

"Is it us?"

Ginny must have heard something different in Harry's tone. She looked up at him. Harry saw her eyes look deeply into his in a way that startled him. There was love there. The deep abiding love that they shared for a long time. The set of her lips and the muscles in her jaw relaxed and a small tender smile formed on her mouth and in her eyes.

"No Harry. It's not us. Not like what you're thinking anyway."

_Now what was that supposed to mean? _Harry thought.

"You remember what today is, right?" Harry asked timidly.

"Yes, my love. I remember." Ginny reassured him.

"Well, I came home early and..." Harry said uncertainly. This turn of events had not really been part of his plans. At least not yet.

"And...What?"

"Well, I kind of made some plans. You know, for you and me." Harry said looking down.

"What kind of plans?" Ginny asked a hint of curiosity in her tone.

"If you'd rather not do anything today...I'll understand."

Ginny sighed, "Harry, it's our anniversary. Of course, I'd like to do something. What did you have in mind?"

Harry looked up into Ginny's eyes. She was serious. She smiled a little more and stood up from the bed. She gave Harry another small smile and reached out to take his hand.

Harry took Ginny's hand and led her downstairs to the study. On the occasions when Harry had to bring his work home, he kept it here in this room. It had shelves that were lined with knick-knacks, mementos and a growing collection of books. There was a large picture window that overlooked the front gardens. A painting of Hogwarts in springtime, surrounded by the forbidden forest and sitting majestically on top of a hill was hung on one wall. The portrait Harry had of Albus Dumbledore hung next to it, though he was absent from it for the moment.

Ginny looked at Harry questioningly as he sat her down in a comfortable seat next to the bookshelves. Harry smiled at her and then went to his desk.

It was a large, ornate, oak desk where he kept many important things from work. From behind the desk, he pulled out a beautifully carved wooden pedestal. He took it over and set it down between the seat Ginny was currently occupying and the one next to it. He went back and got a stone basin that was covered in filigree and runes. As carefully as he possibly could, Harry took the heavy stone basin and gently set it securely onto the pedestal.

"What's that?" Ginny asked, curious.

"It's a Pensieve." Harry explained.

Comprehension then curiosity was the next two expressions to come over Ginny's face. "A Pensieve? How does that have anything to do with our anniversary?"

Harry sat down in the seat opposite Ginny, on the other side of the Pensieve. He smiled at Ginny as he withdrew from inside his robes a simple cloth pouch. It clinked and tinkled quietly as he set it on his lap and then opened it. Inside were five vials. He watched as Ginny looked down at them. The memories the vials contained were swimming and swirling gently in a blue/white glow.

Before Harry could explain any more, there was a knock on the study door.

"Master?" came the slow, raspy voice of Kreacher, Harry's house elf.

"Yes, Kreacher?" Harry asked kindly.

"Would now be the time to start the dinner Master asked Kreacher to make?"

"Yes, now would be a good time to begin. Thank you, Kreacher." Harry said dismissing him.

The old house elf bowed low to the ground, his nose nearly touching the tall thick carpet that covered the floor of the study. He backed out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Harry eyes returned to Ginny. She looked back at him expectantly. Harry reached out and gently took Ginny by the hand.

_She seems to be enjoying this, so far. I hope she likes what I have in mind..._ Harry thought.

"Ginny, I love you..." Harry began,

"I love you too, Harry," Ginny replied, love now replacing the forlorn look she had had in them just a few minutes before.

Harry smiled as he continued, "You have made me so happy these last five years. I did not know that there could be such happiness in the world, and you give it to me every day. I am so happy I met you. Happy that we took that chance to be together. Happy that we made it through everything we have, and to have you here with me still today. I had never had much happiness, or love for that matter, before I met you. Now I feel like I have more than my share. That's because of you."

A single tear formed in Ginny's eye and Harry watched as it began to silently work its way down her cheek.

"The reason we're in here today, the reason I have this Pensieve here and these five memories with me now is that I thought you'd like to see...that I could share with you some of my favorite memories and show you some of the happiness you've brought me over these years."

Ginny's eyes brightened, and more tears formed. She wiped them away and said quietly, "I'd love to see these memories with you, Harry."

Harry's smile widened as he took from another pocket within his robes a different, larger vial. He removed the stopper from it and poured the contents into the pensieve. It was clear, like water but thicker. It ran like thin syrup. It filled the basin about two thirds of the way.

Then turning to the five vials in the pouch, Harry studied them for a minute. Ginny looked at them and realized the stoppers on each of them were a different color. Harry selected the one with a yellow stopper, smiled again at Ginny, and poured its contents into the clear potion.

Harry took out his wand and used it to swirl the contents of the vial, one of his memories, around in the basin. When he was finished, he removed his wand and set it aside. Gesturing towards the basin, Harry said; "After you."

Eyes wide now with curiosity and wonder, Ginny looked for a moment into the basin, and then plunged her head inside. A moment later Harry joined her.


	2. The First Memory

Chapter 2

When Harry's feet settled on the ground next to Ginny's, they were standing in the white canvas tent where he and Ron had waited for the wedding to begin. It was very disconcerting to see himself, standing there as he was at nineteen, waiting in his green dress robes. He felt Ginny take his hand as they watched George come in and tell them it was nearly time.

Harry and Ginny followed Ron and Harry, five years younger, as they walked down the isle and took their place in front of Kingsley.

"Won't they see us?" Ginny whispered fearfully.

"Not at all. You could scream and shout and wave your arms around and they'd not see or hear a thing." Harry answered.

Ginny's eyes were wide as she watched the ceremony begin. Together they looked out over the crowd.

"I love that one of your memories to share is our wedding." Ginny said quietly.

"Not just our wedding," Harry replied as he looked sidelong at Ginny.

"You don't mean..?" Ginny asked.

"Our Honeymoon will be here too." Harry smiled at her.

Ginny blushed and then a movement caught her eye.

"Oh, it's my Dad, bless him, look." Ginny commented.

Harry looked as he was asked. He saw Mr. Weasley try to wipe at his eyes. Harry couldn't help but smile. Mr. Weasley had always been such a nice man. He rarely raised his voice. He had always been very kind, kinder even than Harry thought he'd had to be considering that Harry's relationship with the family had all started with his friendship to one of Mr. Weasley's sons.

He looked out over the crowd some more. He looked at all of the faces gathered there, some he'd not seen since that day. Dean Thomas for example. There with Luna and there were others too, some like Professor McGonagall, who had kept her word and retired after Hogwarts was closed. Last Harry had heard she was living in a little village in Majorca enjoying her retirement.

There were a few that had been to Harry's wedding that he didn't remember seeing at the time, like Aberforth Dumbledore, Cho Chang, Ernie MacMillan, Hannah Abbott, Oliver Wood, and even old Mr. Olivander.

Harry felt his heart warm as Ginny's grip on his had tightened as she and Hermione came walking down the isle.

"Did I really look like that?" She asked.

Harry, who was already looking and watching Ginny as she approached in her wedding gown, white and flowing fluidly along the ground as she walked towards his younger self. His heart warmed even more at the sight of her, there again, in all her beauty. He felt his heart pound again as it did that day. His breath caught and he turned to Ginny and said,

"You were stunning, still are I might add."

Ginny smiled up at Harry. They watched in silence as Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic and the Officiator of the Wedding began his beautiful speech in his rich, deep, baritone voice. Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder as they watched, as silent as the crowd they stood in.

Mr. Weasley placed Ginny's hand in Harry's as Mr. Granger placed Hermione's hand in Ron's. The two couples stared into each other's eyes, lost in one another. Again Harry felt his stomach tighten as it before and work its way up to his throat. He had to swallow hard a few times as he stood there, this time as an observer, watching his own wedding. It really was very beautiful.

As the vows were exchanged, Harry felt his heart give a giant leap when he heard Ginny whisper next to him; "I do," a second time. He kissed the top of her head and she leaned in and wrapped her arms around his waist. They held each other like that and kept their eyes on the scene unfolding around them.

The older version of Harry and Ginny followed their younger selves through the reception line, and commented to each other about those who came to see them. Neville Longbottom had given both Harry and Ginny, and Hermione and a very stunned Ron a great hug. Luna Lovegood was her usual eccentric self. She had come dressed in bright yellow robes with light sky blue trimmings. She had summer flowers woven into her hair, but wasn't nearly as stunning as Hermione and Ginny were. She and Dean Thomas came through the line together, holding hands.

"Their wedding was nice, wasn't it?" Ginny said wistfully.

"It was, and not too long after our first anniversary if I remember correctly."

Harry felt Ginny tense a little as Cho Chang came through the line. Ginny had smiled and been gracious at the wedding, but Harry hadn't realized at the time that there really was no love lost between the two of them.

"Here comes George," Ginny observed.

George came goose stepping through the line, followed by Angelina who was watching and smiling after him good naturedly.

"Smashing good job, lads. Smashing good job." George said taking on a mock aristocratic accent. He took Harry's hand and shook it up and down vigorously, then repeated the process with Ginny, then Ron, then Hermione, then Harry and finally Ron again. They all shared a good laugh.

Harry watched as Hagrid came through the line. Hagrid had on his hairy moleskin overcoat, his bushy beard hiding his wide smile. Hagrid's beetle black eyes were wet and his spotted handkerchief was in his hand. However managed to keep his eyes dry as he enveloped each of them in a great massive bear hug. Harry heard his back pop in several places, and noticed that Ron's did as well.

"It was eh great wedding. Jus' Great. I know yull all be happy. Yeh deserve it, yeh really do."

"Thanks, Hagrid," Harry had said,

"I know yer parents would be proud of yeh Harry, real proud."

Harry remembered being thankful at the time that Hagrid had wrapped him up in another great hug. That way when he was put down, people would attribute any tears they saw to that.

Charlie and Percy Weasley came through the line together. Percy apologized that his wife, Penelope, wasn't able to make it to the wedding. She was home feeling ill. The two brothers stood to talk with their sister and her new husband. They shared a few laughs and looked awkward as Ginny cried a few tears.

Professor McGonagall, now retired from teaching, came through the line next.

She too carried a handkerchief and she had also shed a few tears at the wedding. She was quick and efficient with her pleasantries before moving on.

"It was a beautiful ceremony," Professor McGonagall said, "Simply wonderful."

"Thank you, Professor." Harry and Ginny had said together.

Harry noticed now that Ron was watching Professor McGonagall as fearfully as Hermione was anxiously. He pointed this out to Ginny who agreed with a grin.

"She always has scared him a bit, hasn't she?"

There were a great many people in the line, and the two couples stood there and greeted them all. Harry and Ginny watched most of it, but also walked around and looked through the crowd.

"I didn't realize Viktor Krum came," Harry said, "He must have come to support Hermione."

"He did, I believe. Though I heard it wasn't too long after our wedding that he too found someone and got married himself."

"Did Hermione tell you that?" Harry wondered.

"No, Fleur did. She and Bill went to the wedding."

Harry and Ginny walked over to where Andromeda Tonks sat with little Teddy, now a rambunctious toddler, being entertained on her lap. He held the wand that Harry had given him the year before, and was waving it in the air to make different colored sparks shoot out the end and listen to little musical tunes it would play.

They spent longer there watching Teddy than Harry would have thought Ginny wanted, but she seemed content to observe him for a minute. It was nice to see Teddy that young. He was six now, and every bit the spunky, precocious young child he had hinted at, at that time. Since Teddy was three he had started coming over to the Potters from time to time. At first just for the occasional over-niter, but now he would spend entire weekends. It was only just last year that Harry and Ginny had taken Teddy for a long weekend to go camping in the Forest of Dean.

They moved on to the dance floor. Harry and Ginny, and Hermione and Ron took to the floor for the traditional first dance. Then Harry had a turn with Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, Angelina, Luna, Hermione had two dances with him, he had a dance with George, much to the laughs of everyone there, Andromeda danced with him briefly as did Professors McGonagall and Sprout. Even Mrs. Granger took a turn around the floor with him.

But through all of the Dancing, Harry's eyes were only for Ginny. Every time he was dancing with someone else, he kept searching her out on the dance floor. He watched her as she danced with her father, brothers, Viktor Krum, Dean Thomas, Neville, even Hagrid.

While the younger versions of them danced, Harry took Ginny by the hand and led her for a quick turn around the dance floor as well. She looked a little unsure about the idea at first, but was then laughing and smiling like she had at their wedding.

Harry was gratified to see that Ginny really did seem to be enjoying herself. So far there had been very little hint of her melancholy and he was loath to bring it up.

Finally came the cutting of the cake, and feeding each other the first bite. There were laughs as Ron's accidentally got stuck up his nose. The wedding feast was nice and very joyful. It was huge and had required the help of many people and more than a few house elves.

Mrs. Weasley kept giving everyone hugs and tearful kisses. Mr. Weasley stood quietly by her side. Harry watched Ginny as she observed all of this. He couldn't understand the expression on her face.

"What are you thinking?" Harry asked tenderly.

"I'm just thinking about my Mom and Dad."

"Oh?" Harry wondered.

"Watching them here, like this, while it's easy to remember how we felt and what we did, it's like seeing it from the outside too. I think in many ways that this day was hard for them. Harder than they let on, anyway." Ginny explained with a sigh.

"What do you mean?"

"Ron and I are the youngest. We got married and moved out of the house. Home would never be the same for them, would it?"

"I see what you mean," Harry said.

He frowned a little. This was supposed to be a happy experience for Ginny, but she seemed saddened by it. Or at least this part of it anyway. She looked up at Harry and smiled.

"Don't worry about me, Harry," Ginny reassured him, "I'm not upset or anything. I just didn't realize how much our wedding day affected them."

"They seemed happy enough," Harry observed.

"Oh they were happy. They were happy for all of us, they were especially happy for you and me, I think. You know, after everything that happened with Voldemort and Lestrange and all that."

"I see your point."

"More than anything else I think they were realizing that things were going to become very different for them."

Harry thought about what Ginny said for just a minute.

"They seem to be doing alright." Harry remarked.

"Sure they are. But it took them some time to get used to the change in things, didn't it?"

"I guess so." Harry answered as they moved on.

After the wedding feast they had to get ready to leave for their honeymoon. Things were packed for a two week trip to see America. They were traveling by Muggle Airline to New York City, and from there to spend some time in Salem's Cape, one of two completely wizarding towns in all of America.

After a week at Salem's Cape, they would move on for a week on the west coast, in Oregon to see the other American wizarding town, Fort Kokopelli.

The memories of their wedding night in Salem's Cape made them both blush. Then they spent the next day traveling around to see the sites. There were a few of the regular tourist destinations that they made it to see; like the Statue of Liberty, New York Harbor, and the Empire State Building, but mostly they kept to the area around where they were staying. They walked around the lush, well kept gardens, ate picnic lunches next to tranquil ponds full of fish, hiked around the rolling hills covered in hardwood forests, and once or twice stayed up all night to watch the sun rise over the Atlantic Ocean as they cuddled together under warm, cozy blankets.

The first week ended and they used the American Version of the Floo Network to travel to the western United States. Here still the setting was equally as tranquil, but still vastly different than that of the village at Salem's Cape.

Fort Kokopelli was set deep in the rainforests of northwestern Oregon. There everything was green. The trees were massive and tall. With wide overhanging branches that seemed to reach out forever. Moss covered everything that wasn't a fern or some kind of plant, even the trees. Like Britain the rain seemed to be very constant, but the similarities ended there; it felt very much like they were visiting a last frontier.

The air was clean and moist. Tree frogs could be heard singing in the night. Eagles and Osprey flew overhead regularly, and the wizard who ran the Kokopelli Inn, a gentle man and a wizard of a nearby Native American tribe by the name of Talking-Bear made mention of a Thunderbird that was a sometime resident of the area.

"What's a Thunderbird?" Ginny had asked.

"It is a great bird who lives in the peaks of the tallest mountains. They are rare creatures whose wing beats sound like thunder, and it is said that they can bring storms and make lightening with their eyes." Talking-Bear had said.

"Do they come around here much?" Harry wanted to know.

"Sometimes, when the salmon are running they come out of the mountains to catch them, like the eagles do."

The newly wed couple had done what they could to make the best of their time in the great forest. Here too they explored the forests and streams. Picnicked next to high mountain lakes where the sun shone on the mountains like molten gold. They met a Sasquatch, who like the Thunderbird, was a longtime resident of the area. He was huge, taller than Hagrid and almost as wide. Only this beast was covered head to toe in long brownish hair. He had coal black eyes and a wide, toothy grin. The creature was very shy, and very quiet. He obviously preferred to keep to himself, but was kind enough to share some local Huckleberries he'd found with them.

"He was nice, wasn't he?" Ginny asked softly.

"Sure he was," Harry agreed, "He kind of reminded me of Hagrid."

"He does resemble him a little, doesn't he?"

"Those Huckleberries were wonderful," Harry smiled.

Harry thought they looked like Blueberries, but were a little more tart. He loved them. Ginny didn't seem to like them as much, but laughed at Harry's blue teeth, stained from the juices when he ate them.

Towards the end of their honeymoon, they built a bonfire on a quiet beach, watched the sun set over the Pacific Ocean, and slept out together under the stars.

"I don't remember ever having seen so many stars," Ginny commented as they too sat together on the sand and looked up at the clear night sky. The stars here twinkled like diamonds cast on the blackest velvet.

While in America, the newlyweds tried many American foods that they'd heard about; Salmon cooked on a cedar plank, Macaroni and Cheese, American Biscuits and Gravy, Harry and Ginny both found the local Bison much to their liking.

"The food there was good, wasn't it?" Harry asked.

Ginny giggled a little, "You remind me of Ron!"

"Why is that?"

"Even now, after all this time, you're remembering the food." Ginny was exasperated.

"Well, it was very good. I liked it."

Smiling sweetly at Harry, Ginny said, "You're right, it really was very good."

The couple mostly kept to themselves, talking only occasionally with the local residents or Innkeeper or maybe trading pleasantries with the other guests. Harry heard Ginny sigh as they re-walked through these memories.

"What is it?" He asked.

Ginny smiled at him, "I'm seeing so much now that I didn't remember before."

"I'm surprised I remembered it all this clearly."

"It must have really affected you." Ginny said.

"It was a wonderful trip. Didn't you enjoy it?" Harry asked.

"Sure I did. I was with you, and we were together."

"Would you ever go again?" Harry asked as they strolled through another Muggle airport on their way home.

"Yes, especially if I was going with you." Ginny said as she leaned up and kissed Harry gently on the cheek.

Harry smiled, and Ginny added; "I really am glad that this, our wedding and honeymoon is one of your favorite memories. I love that you thought of this."

Smiling widely upon hearing this, the two left this memory. Harry found himself anticipating even more now Ginny's reaction to the other four he had selected. He couldn't wait to see her response.


	3. The Gift of a Lifetime

**Chapter 2**

When the couple reappeared into the study, Harry and Ginny took a moment to reorient themselves to their surroundings. Ginny was smiling and seemed happier than she had when Harry first came home. Time had passed while the two were inside the memory. The sunshine coming in through the windows had taken on the hues of the sun as it began its descent towards the horizon.

"How long were we in there?" Ginny seemed to be reading his mind.

"Around three hours," Harry responded quietly, "Did you enjoy it?"

"It was wonderful. I didn't know you remembered all of that so well."

"Why wouldn't I?" Harry wanted to know, "It was the best day of my life."

Ginny smiled lovingly at Harry and responded quietly; "Mine too."

"Are you ready for another one?"

"Certainly, what do you have for the next one?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," Harry said with a smile.

Harry selected the memory with the green stopper. He held it up and looked at it for a moment with a little smile. He looked over at his wife and his smile widened when he saw her looking at the vial too. "Are you ready?" "As I'll ever be," Ginny said with excitement.

"Then let's go," Harry said pouring the vial's contents into the Pensieve.

Using the tip of his wand to stir it around a bit, Harry gestured towards the Pensieve. Ginny brushed her hair out of her face and then plunged face first into the magical stone basin. Harry took a moment to smile at himself and how willingly Ginny was participating in everything, then he put his own face in the basin and followed immediately behind her.

When they had settled into the memory, Harry and Ginny were in the back of a Ministry provided motor car. Hermione was driving with Ron next to her in the front seat. It was about six months after the wedding.

"...and Mom and Dad are really happy to be back in the Burrow," Ron was saying.

"Ron, they've been there for months!" Hermione told him.

"I know, but when you look at their faces, it's easy to tell how much they like being home."

It felt crowded in the back of the car and very odd to be sitting next to themselves. Harry kept looking at Ginny as she studied herself and Harry from the memory. She had sort of a bemused smile on her face.

"What is it?" Harry asked Ginny quietly, while his memory self continued in the conversation with Ron and Hermione. Ginny was sitting blindfolded in the seat.

"I remember this! I can't believe you chose this one!"

If it had not been for the love in her eyes and her excited tone of voice, Harry would have thought that Ginny was not as happy with this memory as he was. He was glad to be wrong.

"You were awfully quiet on the drive over there."

"Well yes, I didn't know what you had planned or where we were going. Hermione wasn't saying anything and you know she would have made it clear to Ron not to either."

"Here we go," The older Harry said at the same time as his younger self. It was very awkward to hear his own voice in the exact same moment as his memory voice. The car was entering the village of Godric's Hollow. Ginny smiled broadly, as she looked over at Harry. Her demeanor became more excited in anticipation of what she remembered was coming. Harry couldn't help but return her smile. He looked in the front seat to see that Ron and Hermione were grinning now from ear to ear as well.

The drive through Godric's Hollow was a short one. The small village had changed so little over the years. Harry wondered if the muggles that lived there knew that the population of their little town was bigger than they realized, due to a fairly large population of wizards.

Harry knew of at least three families that had lived in the area at one time: his own, the Dumbledore's, and Bathilda Bagshot. He had since learned that there were others there as well. However, like most wizards who lived in close proximity to muggles, they kept pretty much to themselves. However on the day that Harry and Ginny were reliving, the population of wizards in Godric's Hollow was about to grow by two more. The Potters were moving back, only this time it was Harry and Ginny instead of James and Lily.

The Ministry car pulled around in front of the house that Harry's parents had owned while they were alive. It had fallen into disrepair over the years between their deaths and when it was passed on to Harry upon turning age seventeen. However now it was a home worth living in again.

Harry remembered being hugely excited to learn that his parent's house was now his. When he married Ginny he secretly began the process of renovating it with the help of wizards from the Ministry of Magic, Ron and Hermione helped out secretly, as did Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Fleur, even George and Angelina when they could get away from the joke shop.

Percy and his wife had wanted to help, but she was having difficulties with her pregnancy. Percy didn't want to leave Penelope when she was having such a difficult time, even as much as he wanted to help out his only sister. Charley also wanted to help but couldn't get away from Romania while there were dragons hatching. He was too important to his job.

With the help that was available though and through his own efforts and skills that he learned as he went along, Harry was able to make great progress on the home. Now Harry was about to relive another favorite memory with Ginny: surprising her with a new house. One that they would make their own.

Ginny was watching her younger self in the blindfold quietly anticipating the events that were about to unfold. She had a funny look in her eye that Harry couldn't quite place. Eagerness, joy, and the expectations of what was unfolding now in front of them were there, yes. But also something more. Harry was watching his wife as she observed the unfolding scene.

"What is it?" She asked when she caught him staring at her.

"Nothing, I'm just watching..."

"Watching what?"

"You...well you're reactions, mostly." Harry answered truthfully.

"Are you glad you thought of this?" Ginny wanted to know.

Harry smiled at her, the love he felt for his wife clear in his eyes. "Yes, I am."

"I am too." Ginny smiled back.

The car doors were opened and everyone started climbing out, Ginny last of all. Harry and Hermione each took her gently by the hand and led her to stand in front of the gated entry into the yard. Harry was just about to remove the blindfold when Ron asked; "What about the muggles?"

"All the spells are in place." Harry reassured his friend.

"All of them?"

"Yes, Ron, all of them," Hermione answered, "Now hush so we don't spoil the surprise."

Ron looked at Ginny and his face flushed as he grinned. "She's really going to go round the twist over this one."

"Shut it, Ron." Ginny said with a grin of her own.

While watching her other, younger self, Ginny looked at her brother and back at the Harry who was in the memory with her. She said: "Ron really couldn't stand it, could he?"

"I think it was all he could do to keep his mouth shut about it. He was really excited. I think almost as much as I was." Harry replied.

"I don't know about that. I don't think it's possible to be more excited than you were on this day..."

Harry was reaching up to pull off the blindfold off Ginny's face in the memory. Then Hermione said urgently, "Wait! I forgot!"

Harry froze in place as Hermione ran forward reaching into her purse. She quickly but quietly went through the gate and then ran up to the front door. From her purse she removed a bright purple bow from it. Then using a temporary sticking charm, she affixed it to the front door of the house. She then ran back to the front walk that ran in front of the home. "Okay, ready!" She exclaimed.

"You're sure?" Ron asked.

Hermione glared at him and he hastily replied, "Yup, quite sure."

Harry smiled and then he reached up again and said, "Alright, here we go in three...two...one!" And with a flourish, he pulled the blindfold off Ginny's head.

Ginny opened her eyes and was silent for a moment. It was long enough that Ron, Harry, and Hermione traded a nervous glance. And then came her reaction.

"Is that...? What in the...? How could you...? But when did you...?" And in between each excited half phrased question was a fast, deep, high-pitched breath. Then she squealed in delight, turned around, and jumped up into a surprised Harry's arms to bestow upon him a long, deep, passionate kiss.

Hermione was watching with a happy, satisfied smile of joy and contentment. Ron was watching and his ears were turning red.

"I uh..I um..I think she likes it." Ron faltered.

"Oh, I think that's putting it mildly." Hermione agreed as her smile widened even more.

Ginny let Harry go and he took her hand. "Come on, let me show you around," Harry said.

Hermione reached forward and opened the gate for the happy couple. Harry led Ginny into the yard. All smiles and giddy with excitement, Ginny felt like she couldn't look at it all fast enough.

Harry showed her the gardens, the fountain, the trees that sheltered a small cove in the back yard, two of which were wand trees; complete with a colony of Bowtruckles. There was an herb garden with herbs for cooking and simple potions, a vegetable garden, and a small fish pond in the back yard next to a coop with some chickens and a hutch with a few rabbits.

Through it all Ginny made happy exclamations and half formed statements of surprise at a new discovery or joy at a particularly wonderful find. Harry told Ginny how Hagrid had used the same growing and engorgement charms on the trees and some of the plants that he used at Hogwarts so that the couple didn't have to wait for things to grow to enjoy their yard.

Ginny did stop in a quiet corner of the yard to stare at a little statue, half hidden in the shrubbery. Her excitement ebbed a bit as she looked closely at the statue and knelt down to read the little plaque mounted under it. It said simply- "In honor of Dobby, a free elf."

Ginny turned to Harry as they watched their younger selves looking at the yard for the first time. She had a tear in her eye.

"You really loved him, didn't you?" she asked.

"Yes, I did. It was hard not to," Harry replied quietly.

"You know, I don't think I ever really understood that. You know, how much you cared for him, until I saw this statue in the garden there."

Harry smiled sadly in response. "I owe him so much; my life, Ron's, Hermione's, Luna's, Dean's and Mr. Olivander's. He got us all out of there."

Both Ginny's nodded, and the Ginny reliving the memory slipped her arm around her husband's waist. "I wish I could have known him."

"I know, I wish you could have too." Harry said with a reminiscent sigh.

They continued to follow the younger Harry and Ginny as well as Ron and Hermione as they continued to explore the yard. Then it was time to go inside. Walking to the front door, Ginny reached for the handle.

"Wait!" Ron said suddenly.

"What is it?" Ginny asked him, suddenly cautious.

"Harry, this is your first house together. You're supposed to carry her over the threshold."

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione turned to stare at Ron. Their mouths were open wide in wonder. Ron's ears reddened suddenly and he added; "Well, that's how it's supposed to be done, you know."

Hermione smiled broadly and shook her head in happy astonishment, "Ron, sometimes you really surprise me." Hermione said. Then she reached for him and gave him a warm embrace followed by a brief, though passionate, kiss.

Picking Ginny up and holding her cradled in his arms, Harry moved forward into the house as Ron opened the door for them.

"You know," Ginny said quietly to Harry as they followed everyone inside, "I still don't know where he got that from. He really surprises me sometimes."

Smiling and nodding in agreement, Harry wanted to respond but stopped short as Ginny reacted to the inside of the house. Harry did however get to pick Ginny up and carry her over the threshold again. She laughed at this gesture. It was a sound that Harry felt he hadn't heard in too long. He made a resolution to make sure he heard it again, and soon.

They toured the house slowly, taking each room in turn. The coat room, the sitting room with a view of the front yard. The large kitchen with all sorts of pots, pans, and room for the entire Weasley clan to gather in. Then there was the dining room with a table large enough to seat that clan and a small, intimate breakfast nook for quiet meals together. Kreacher had his own chamber, which he was currently putting into place. There was Harry's study with its desk and shelves. Upstairs were the bedrooms, and water closet, linen storage and access to the attic.

The house had been fully furnished when Harry and Ginny had moved in. There were pieces given to them by members of the Weasley family, Hagrid had made some of the furniture, and more was given to them by other friends and family. Of course Harry and Ginny had added to it over the five years that they had been together. Still, even now five years later; Harry's favorite pieces were the paintings of his parents, his Godfather with Professor Remus Lupin, and the portrait of Professor Dumbledore that was currently hanging in his study.

Ginny was going from room to room again after going through the house that first time. She was opening cupboards and drawers looking inside and exclaiming happily to find them full of things like dishes, linens, blankets, clothes, or any of the myriad of other things that you would expect to find in a home.

"This is all ours?" Ginny asked in happy disbelief.

"All ours. We just finished getting it fixed up and stuff put away last night," Harry said.

"Mum was here cooking yesterday," Ron added, "Your pantry is stocked and there's a nice dinner in the icebox,"

"That was a good dinner too," Harry whispered in Ginny's ear as they watched the memory continue to play out around them.

"It sure was, we need to have them over again soon." Ginny agreed.

"Anytime you want, my love." Harry replied as he kissed her cheek.

The happy couple continued to watch as the house and yard was toured a second and then a third time. Finally they all settled into the kitchen around the small table in the breakfast nook. Kreacher came in and heated the dinner that Mrs. Weasley had prepared and they took their time eating and reminiscing over days past and speculating on the days yet to come.

Long after the wonderful dinner Mrs. Weasley had made was eaten, the time had come for Ron and Hermione to go home. They were standing at the door planning on getting together over the coming weekend. That was when Harry reached into the pocket of his trousers and removed a ring with a few old fashioned keys on it.

"Oh, I nearly forgot," Harry said smiling broadly, "I have something for you Ron, here."

Ron took the key ring and looked at Harry inquisitively; "What is this?"

"Well I have my house and you helped make it possible for us to move in now instead of having to wait. You and Hermione can have Grimmauld Place. If you want it."

The surprised looks on the faces of Ron and Hermione both made Harry grin widely.

"You mean it?" Ron asked.

"Really, Harry? Are you sure?" Hermione added weakly.

"Why not? I don't need two homes, and it saves you from having to find one of your own. If you don't want it, you don't have to take it. I just thought it might be the kind of place that you both might like," Harry explained.

Hermione ran forward and hugged Harry tightly; "Oh Harry, Thank you! We love it!"

"Yeah mate, thanks," Ron said with feeling, "You really didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I did it anyway." Harry replied.

Hermione turned to Ginny who was dumbfounded, "Are you okay?"

"Well...sure, I reckon so. I'm just surprised. I had no idea..."

Harry turned to Ginny with a huge smile, "No idea as to what?"

"About any of this! The house, this surprise, I think it's wonderful that you're giving them Grimmauld Place though!" Ginny answered.

"Having this house we don't need the other. I know it was kind of fun with us four splitting Grimmauld Place when your parents moved back to the Burrow, but I didn't want Ron and Hermione left wondering what was going to happen when we moved in here. Now everything is alright."

"Yes, I would agree with that." Hermione said.

"So would I," Ron and Ginny said at the same time. They turned and smiled at each other. When they smiled, Harry thought, you could really see the family resemblance.

Ron and Hermione left to go home. The Harry and Ginny from the memory stood in the entry of their home for a moment. Then they joined hands and quietly went upstairs to their bedroom.

"That's the end of this memory." Harry said as he gently took Ginny by the elbow and guided her out of the Pensieve.


	4. Frustration and Promises

**Chapter 3**

Harry and Ginny came out of the Pensieve and into the study. It took a minute to get their bearings and then they sat back for a minute to talk.

"That was really nice, Harry," Ginny commented with a smile. Harry noticed that her eyes were bright and she seemed genuinely happy. It was something that Harry felt he hadn't seen in awhile.

"I'm glad you liked it," Harry answered her with a smile of his own.

Ginny got up and came over to sit on Harry's lap. He reached up and wrapped his arms around her and she leaned down to rest her head on his shoulder.

"You have three more to go, right?" Ginny asked.

Harry wondered what she was thinking about when she asked that question.

"Did you want to stop?"

"No," Ginny replied, "It's just that I know you have to work tomorrow. If we keep going with these memories like this, we'll be up all night."

"Well I kind of took tomorrow off. I thought I would start our weekend early."

"You did? Why did you do that?"

Harry was a little caught off guard by Ginny's question. "Well, I...I thought we could spend the day together. You know, just us, me you and no one else."

Ginny seemed to think about that for a minute. "Oh," She said, "That's rather nice."

Harry smiled again and Ginny went on; "It's been awhile since you've done anything like that."

"I know, and I wanted to make up for it," Harry said as he fished another vial of memories out of the little pouch. This one had a red stopper.

At that moment there was a soft tapping on the door of the study. Harry and Ginny both turned towards the sound as the door opened and Kreacher entered.

"Master Harry, dinner is ready," He said simply.

Looking up at his wife Harry asked, "Are you hungry?"

"Starved really,"

"Well, this can wait. Let's go eat," Harry stood up, set the vials on his desk, and offered Ginny his hand.

Ginny took his hand and together they followed Kreacher from the study through the kitchen and into the little breakfast area that they preferred to eat at when it was just the two of them.

The table was set with a nice rich onion soup, and a plate with roast beef and potatoes next to creamed squash. There was a small dish of lemon sorbet next to their dinner plates.

"Your dinner, Master. Will Master need anything else?" Kreacher asked.

"No, thank you Kreacher," Harry replied. He was watching Ginny who was peering at the dinner before her with the strangest look on her face. "Are you alright?"

Ginny just shook her head. Suddenly she put her hand over her mouth and ran out of the room. Harry just stared after her for a moment; stunned at what had just happened. Concerned he turned to follow her down the corridor and stopped just outside the loo. The sounds coming from inside made it clear that she wouldn't be eating dinner. At least not tonight anyway.

Knocking on the door Harry asked, "Ginny! Ginny, are you alright?"

"Fine, Harry. Just leave me alone for a bit please," she replied, slightly out of breath.

"Are you sure?"

"Quite sure, Harry. Please, just leave me alone for a minute. I'll be out soon,"

Concerned over what had just happened, but not wanting to upset his wife, Harry turned and walked back down the hall. He didn't know what to do. Did she need to go to St. Mungo's? Why was she sick all of a sudden? What was wrong?

Harry was in the large sitting room and happened to glance at the large fireplace. There were glowing embers inside it. Harry absently put a log onto the embers and watched as it started to smoke before bursting into flame. Then the idea hit him. He'd ask Hermione.

Harry reached for the small jar of Floo Powder kept on the mantle and took out a pinch, and then stopped. Today was Ron and Hermione's anniversary too. No doubt they would be celebrating it the way he and Ginny should be right now. Harry stopped and thought for a moment. Who else could he talk to? Finally he decided on Mrs. Weasley. She and Ginny had always been very close with each other. She would probably know what was wrong and what to do about it.

Taking his pinch of Floo Powder, Harry tossed it into the flames and said clearly: "The Burrow!" He stuck his head into the green flames and felt the tickling sensation and the vertigo as his head appeared in the fireplace in the Burrow. The room was empty.

"Hello? Hello!" Harry called.

There was the sound of something falling in the kitchen and then Mr. Weasley came into the room and started at seeing Harry's head in the fire.

"Harry! Harry, what are you doing there?"

"Hi Mr. Weasley, its Ginny..." Harry began.

"Is she alright?" Mr. Weasley asked, his voice calm and seeming only mildly concerned.

"That's just it, I don't know," Harry answered honestly.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Weasley asked with more concern.

"Who is it, Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley said as she entered the room drying her hands on the spotted apron she was wearing.

"It's Harry, he says there's something wrong with Ginny," Arthur Weasley explained.

"Ginny? Is she alright?" Mrs. Weasley wanted to know.

"I don't know Mrs. Weasley. I came home from work and she seemed very sad. We were doing an activity for our anniversary and we stopped to go eat dinner. Ginny took one look at her plate and ran for the loo."

A look of understanding came over the faces of both of Ginny's parents. Then they smiled and looked at Harry with both understanding and empathy in their eyes. "You can relax, Harry. Everything is going to be just fine. In fact..."

"Why does everybody keep telling me that?" Harry interrupted them, "Ginny says she's fine, only she doesn't act like it. Hermione knows what's going on but won't tell me what it is either. She just says it's fine and not to worry. Now you are telling me the same thing! What is it that no one wants to tell me?"

The smiles of love and understanding only deepened on the faces of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They opened their mouths to answer Harry but he only became more frustrated and withdrew his head from the fire.

Angry now, Harry stood up and stared into the flames as the green was slowly replaced by yellow and orange of a regular, normal fire. Harry stood where he was for several minutes trying to think everything through. _What was going on? Why was everyone hiding this from him? Ginny is __my__ wife! He should be allowed to know what was upsetting her so badly! _

Harry knew it would do no good to talk to Ginny at the moment. He was too angry and she wouldn't be in a mood to talk anyway, not that she had been in the mood to talk much at all lately. Fed up with things being kept away from him and being the last to know, Harry went back to the coat-room and grabbed his cloak and then left the house. He stood outside and looked around the yard. Then he made up his mind and walked out the gate and down the street.

An hour later Ginny found him in the little cemetery. Harry was sitting with his back up against the headstone of his parents. She approached him quietly and stood there looking down at him. Harry had his head back resting on the stone with his eyes closed. Ginny knew he wasn't sleeping. He was waiting for her to speak first.

"I'm kind of making a mess of things, aren't I?" She asked.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at his wife of five years for a moment. Even though it was dark outside now, the moon was up and he could see her face clearly. Ginny had tears in her eyes.

"No," He said simply. He was in no mood for a fight. Not today. Of all days, he really didn't want to fight today.

"Yes I am," Ginny answered back.

Harry didn't know what to say to that. He had a lot he wanted to say. He had a lot he felt he had a right to say. But it was their anniversary, and he really didn't want the conflict.

Ginny sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," she said.

"Sorry for what?" Harry asked.

"Sorry for everything. I'm sorry for ruining your surprise and for ruining dinner."

"Don't worry about it." Harry answered. He was getting angry.

Sure, she was sorry about the surprise and dinner. What about everything else? Was she sorry about that? He couldn't resist, he had to know.

"What is all this about Ginny?"

"All what, Harry?" Ginny asked carefully.

"You haven't been yourself lately. You won't tell me what's wrong and neither will anyone else! I know that Hermione knows what it is that's going on but she's not saying anything. I tried talking to your parents, but they're not saying anything either. How come I don't get to know?" Harry stood up and started pacing. His hair had gotten longer and he could feel it billowing some in the wind the way his cloak did. "They all say everything is going to be alright. Well if that's the case then why don't I get to know what it is that's so wrong? Why won't you tell me? Is it that bad?"

"What do you want to know, Harry?"

"What the bloody Hell is wrong!" Harry shouted. He immediately regretted it when he noticed a tear running down her cheek.

"I'm sorry," He said, "I really don't want to fight with you. Not tonight. I'm going home."

Harry started walking towards the cemetery gates. He turned to see that Ginny was standing up.

"So I really am making a mess of things." She said.

"I just want to know what this thing is that no one seems to want me to know about." Harry sighed.

Ginny came forward and tentatively took Harry's hand. Harry, not wanting to fight any more or to make her cry more than she already had, let her. "Can we finish the memories?" Ginny asked, "Please?"

Harry looked at his wife. He couldn't place her expression. He sighed again. He was getting very frustrated and it didn't look like that was going to end any time soon. Ginny must have been thinking along the same lines as he was because her next statement seemed to be right in line with his thoughts.

"I know you're not happy with things right now, Harry," she began, "And I will tell you what it is you want to know. I'll tell you everything, all of it. Only I was having fun with those memories of yours and I want to finish that first."

"So does that mean this thing you won't talk about is that bad? Bad enough that you don't want to just come right out and tell me?" he asked.

"Please Harry; let me do this my way. I'm asking you and I know it's difficult. I'll tell you everything, I promise. I'll tell you tonight. But please, can we finish the memories first?"

Harry just looked at her and noted the fervent look in her eyes. It wasn't an expression he was used to seeing and it bothered him a little that his wife was asking him to do this in the way she was. It was like she was almost desperate to keep him from knowing just that much longer. Then a thought struck him.

"Are you sick Ginny? Like really sick? Is that it?"

Ginny smiled a little and answered, "No, my love. I'm not sick. Not really. I promise everything will be made clear. I just really want to do these memories first."

"But Ginny..." Harry started to say but she interrupted him,

"Please Harry?"

Harry watched her closely for a minute and then said, "Fine. We'll finish the memories. Let's go,"

Ginny snuggled up to him as they walked back home and a confused and worried Harry put his arm around her.

They got into the house again and Kreacher met them. "Is Master and Misses ready to eat?"

"Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Maybe the lemon dessert," She answered tentatively.

Kreacher bowed to them, his bat like ears quivering and his nose just missing the floor. "Yes, Misses."

They removed their cloaks and went back into the study. Harry and Ginny sat down in the chairs next to the Pensieve. Kreacher came back in with two fresh bowls of Lemon Sorbet and they took a few minutes to enjoy it in companionable silence. Then when they were finished they set the bowls to one side and Harry picked up the vial with the red stopper again.

"Are you ready?" He asked his wife.

"Yes," Ginny replied with a shy smile. Harry knew she was trying to make things up to him and he let her. He just hoped that whatever it was that she wasn't telling him was worth all of this headache.

The stopper was removed from the vial and its contents poured into the Pensieve. After stirring it around a bit they plunged their faces in, and entered the next memory.

This time it was somewhere vastly different than their home or wedding. It was a large Quidditch pitch and there were hundreds of fans everywhere. The colors of the robes and cloaks present would span across the rainbow many times over. The yelling and cheering of the fans was loud. Harry saw himself down in the front row of a reserved stand. The particular stand he was in was the one reserved by the Hollyhead Harpies for their guests and families.

Like the other fans Harry was on his feet cheering loudly. In the air above the fans was the team, all on their brooms. It was what would be the final part of a long and hard played match. The last match of the season, and the one that named the championship team.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, "What is this?"

"Do you recognize it?" Harry asked with a smile.

The two went down to sit in the seats just behind the one Harry was using in the memory.

"Yes! It was the final match in my second season with the Harpies." Ginny said happily. They settled down to watch the match together.

The family box that Harry had been sitting in was one of the few in the stadium that wasn't completely packed with cheering fans. The couple managed to sit down and watch the five-years-younger-Harry and the match both together.

It was towards the end of the match. The Harpies were down by one-hundred and fifty points against the Venezuelan Vampires. The Vampires had the Quaffle and were hurtling straight down the middle of the pitch at breakneck speed. Their lead Chaser was flanked closely by the Beaters. Both Bludgers had been hit towards the speeding trio only to be effortlessly batted away. It was a clear shot towards the goals.

That was when one of the Harpies came in a sudden dive out of the sky and knocked the Quaffle from the hands of the Vampire chaser, scattering the trio. It was Ginny. With lightning reflexes she caught the Quaffle and then ducked low over her broom, a Firebolt II, and made a quick and blindingly fast beeline for the Vampire's goal. With a hard feint to the right, Ginny through the Quaffle straight through the left most hoop, scoring ten points. The roar of the crowd was deafening.

Ginny spiraled up higher into the air and did a couple loops to let off her excitement.

"That was ten points to the Harpies, scored by Ginny Potter!" came the elated announcement from the game-caller.

"Well done!" The memory Harry was yelling, his voice horse.

Ginny leaned in close to her husband as they observed the memory unfolding in front of them, "Your poor voice. You shouted and yelled so much that you couldn't speak for three days."

"I remember, especially after..."

And at that moment the roar of the crowd increased ten fold. The Harpies Seeker had just caught the Golden Snitch. The game was over. The Harpies had won; four-hundred and fifty to four-hundred and forty points. The crowd in the stands erupted in excited and gleeful chaos. It was some time before any thing but the loudest yells could be heard when one person was speaking to another, such was the noise.

Harry and Ginny sat next to each other reliving the moment with Harry and the rest of the people in the reserved box. Then the memory Harry stood up and started to leave the stands. He was followed by the two observing him as he made his way down the steps and over to the Harpies dressing room where he sat down quietly on a bench outside and waited.

When the team came in from the pitch to get dressed, a very excited and happy Ginny ran forward and jumped into Harry's waiting arms. She kissed him long and hard full of exuberance and passion. There were some whistles from some of the team, which made the Ginny who was reliving the memory blush. She blushed even more when she saw Harry watching her.

"Well," Ginny said with a grin, "I was excited, what did you expect?"

Harry grinned back, "I'm not complaining,"

The ladies went into the tent to change. Outside, Harry was joined by other family members and guests who were waiting for the team to exit. There would be a quick interview with reporters and then the team would be dismissed for the night.

Later, after the interview and on their way out to the field where the players and fans could disapparate to their various destinations, Harry and Ginny were walking hand in hand. They were greeted in the field by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, George and Angelina, Percy and Penelope, and lastly Charlie.

"SURPRISE!" They all shouted together.

Ginny stood in stunned silence. Then she turned to Harry, "Did you know about this?"

Harry only shrugged, his voice gone.

The older Ginny turned to her husband who was standing there observing with her and asked again, "Did you know about that? You never told me."

"Yeah, I knew they would be there. Everyone except Charlie. His showing up surprised me."

"Where were Bill and Fleur anyway?"

"I believe they were on vacation in the Orient somewhere. In China I think," Harry said trying to remember, "That jade dragon Fleur brought us was something else,"

"I know you really liked it, since it's in the study," Ginny replied coyly.

"Well, I thought it was really neat. I've never seen a statue that changes position in correlation with the mood of the one closest to it. I've never even heard of something like that,"

Harry and Ginny continued to watch their younger selves and family as they all gathered together and spent a few minutes talking.

"Ginny, you didn't think we would miss your last match did you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"That was some move stealing the Quaffle like that!" Enthused Ron.

"Bloody brilliant!" Charlie agreed enthusiastically.

The group all apparated to the Leaky Cauldron where they ate a late dinner. The older Ginny gave a start when she entered the Cauldron again and saw Draco Malfoy sitting alone in a dark corner.

"I don't remember Malfoy being there!" Ginny exclaimed.

"It surprised me too," Harry said as they watched Draco stand up and quietly make his exit. He nodded at the younger Harry, who nodded back.

"That was right after the trail wasn't it?"

Harry sighed, "Yes, it was. I did what I said I would, I stood and gave testimony about the Malfoy's in front of the Wizengamot. It wasn't pleasant but I did what I could. It still wasn't enough to safe old Lucius from Azkaban."

"It got him a reduced sentence and that was more than he deserved!" Ginny said furiously.

"I didn't know you were that upset about it," Harry observed.

"Those Death Eaters should go rot, all of them!"

Harry knew why Ginny felt the way he did. He didn't blame her, not after everything that she'd been through. She still had nightmares from her time as a captive of Atticus Lestrange and his group of Death Eaters. He decided to change the subject.

"It was nice of everyone to come out and surprise you like that," Harry remarked casually.

"Yes, it was. I know that Ron and Dad were working late at that time. I'm glad they made it." Ginny seemed thoughtful for a moment; then said, "You weren't late coming home, but Hermione said he had been getting home quite late some evenings. I wonder what was going on..."

"He was helping George in the joke shop. I guess business has really been picking up. Ron likes it there. I think it helps him relax to be there."

"Well, we can't all have gardens to work on." Ginny said.

"True, Ron doesn't like working in the garden much."

"But you seem to enjoy it," Ginny observed.

"It's peaceful out there, and I like that."

They sat together hand in hand and watched the party go on long into the night. Harry, whose voice was entirely lost, kept drinking hot tea and cold butterbeer respectively. Ron ate enough to feed three people, much to Hermione's disdain. George told a lot of jokes and had the entire floor laughing and cheering.

There was a sense of family, a sense of joy. It was a pleasant, happy night. Then, as all good times do, it was time for it to end. One by one people stood up and made their way out. Everyone called out some form of congratulations or wishes for a nice break. Finally it was just Harry and Ginny sitting next to the fire and staring into each other's eyes. That was when the memory ended and the older Harry and Ginny returned to the study in Godric's Hollow.


	5. Ginny's Addition

**Chapter 4**

"That memory wasn't as long as the last one," Ginny said as she sat down. Noticing a hot cup of tea sitting next to her seat, she reached out and took a sip.

"You're correct," Harry replied taking a sip from his own cup of tea, "More than anything I just wanted to show you how proud I was of you that day,"

"It was nice, are there any more like that one?"

"No, not like that one exactly..." Harry said slowly.

"What do you mean, 'not like that one exactly?'" Ginny asked.

Harry set down his cup of tea and responded, "The other two, the last two, are not as long as the first ones were either,"

"Oh, okay..." Ginny said slowly.

"What is it?" Harry asked, suspicious.

"Well, you do have tomorrow off right?"

"Yes..."

"And we don't have any plans for tomorrow..."

"None that I know of," Harry wondering even more what was on Ginny's mind.

"Well, do you think that maybe I could show you some memories of mine," Ginny said hopefully.

"You want to what?" Harry was surprised.

"You're not the only one with memories that you cherish. I think I want to share some of my favorite memories that I have."

"Like what?"

"Like you'll have to wait and see,"

Harry thought about this for a minute, then nodded his head; "Okay sure, I'd love to see some of your memories."

Despite himself and his worries, Harry was decidedly curious about what memories Ginny had that she was so anxious to share. He was excited to find out.

Ginny set her half full cup of tea to one side and sat forward in her seat. "You'll have to show me how it's done,"

"Sure, do you have a memory in mind to start with?"

"Yes, only..."

"Only what?"

"What happens to the memories once we've seen them?" Ginny asked timidly.

Harry smiled at her reassuringly, "Nothing at all," he explained, "They're still there in your head. It's kind of like you're copying them so that you can change your perspective. Instead of reliving it in your head from the point of view of being there, you're watching everything as an observer. And, as you've seen now, you can have others look at the memories with you,"

"So I won't lose them?"

"No, you won't lose them," he said confidently.

"Then I'm ready. What do I do?"

Taking a moment to explain the process of removing a memory, Harry showed her how it was done. He helped her to remove the first memory she wanted to share from her head and together they placed it directly into the Pensieve. Ginny stirred it around in the clear potion in the bottom of the basin and then smiled at her husband.

"Let's go!"

This time Ginny eagerly plunged her face into the bowl of the Pensieve and Harry was right behind her. When the fog of memory cleared, Harry recognized immediately where they were at. It was the Chamber of Secrets. Rather it was the Chamber of Secrets as it was in Harry's second year when he was twelve years old. It looked completely different than the last time he was there more then five years ago.

In this memory of Ginny's, Harry had just finished with his defeat of Tom Riddle, or rather the memory of him that had sucked at her life force to resurrect himself from his old school diary. He had nearly succeeded. Harry had only just barely stopped him from completing his resurrection and forestall Voldemort's return to power for a couple more years.

At the moment Harry was kneeling next to Ginny as he helped her to wake up. She opened her eyes and saw Harry. But it was his wife, now just a bit more than twice the age she was in the memory, whose voice he heard next.

"This was it. It was this very moment right here, right now; when I realized that I loved you. It wasn't the school girl crush that my mom thought it was. It was love," Ginny said as she laid her head on Harry's shoulder, "You had risked your life to come after me. You were nearly killed but still you survived and I knew then that my heart was yours and would be forever," Ginny said emotionally.

Harry looked down at her and saw tears in her eyes. What surprised him was the intensity of feeling that he could see in her face and, even more, hear in her voice.

"Ginny...I..."

Ginny put a finger over his lips, silencing him.

"Shh, I need to do this. You'll understand why soon enough, I promise."

Hoping that maybe Ginny was finally going to explain everything, Harry kept quiet. Turning back to the scene unfolding in front of them, they watched as Professor Dumbledore's Phoenix, Fawkes healed the Basilisk bite in Harry's arm with its tears. There were a few confused moments while they worked out what it was the fantastic bird had done. Then they were taken back to the Chamber entrance to meet Ron and then make their way back up to the castle.

It was a short memory. Soon enough they were back in the study. Harry looked at Ginny as she looked at him. The house was dark save for a few candles whose flames were dancing merrily in wall sconces that helped them to broadcast their light into the room.

Since Ginny had silenced him before, Harry wasn't sure if he should say anything now. He merely watched Ginny and noticed that she was anything but calm. She smiled at him a little fearfully and then touched the tip of her wand to her temple.

Her hand was shaking as she withdrew the next memory from within her mind. Harry came forward and gently placed his hand over hers to steady her as she deposited the next memory into the Pensieve.

"I know what you're thinking, Harry," Ginny began, "I'm sorry I have to do things this way. I promise you, you will understand everything soon enough."

Harry only nodded and then allowed Ginny to enter the Pensieve again. Becoming more and more curious with each passing moment, Harry was quick to follow her into the basin. He was surprised at what he found waiting there.

It was in the Gryffindor Common Room. There was a wild party going on. Harry recognized the silver cup that Ron was holding high above the crowd. It was Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts and Gryffindor had just won the House Cup. Harry was being pulled through the hole from the castle into the room.

Harry had just heard Ron announce the winning score of one hundred and fifty to one hundred and forty points. Then there was Ginny running towards Harry, eyes blazing and looking for all the world like she was going to hit him. Instead she wrapped her arms around Harry, and Harry kissed her. It was a long, deep, passionate kiss. And the common room went silent.

There was a cracking sound as the glass held by Dean Thomas shattered, but no one seemed to hear it. Indeed it barely registered with the older version of the kissing couple who were watching the scene unfold in front of them. Only this time instead of living it, they were reliving it through the eyes of spectators. It made for an entirely different, though no less meaningful, moment.

They watched as Hermione's face brightened into a beaming smile. Others around the room stared but with the exception of a precious few, the expressions on their faces were ones of joy and happiness. That Harry was kissing Ginny, and that she was fiercely kissing him back, only seemed to add another degree of rightness to the victory.

The pair broke the kiss and stared for a moment into each other's eyes. Then they joined hands to the tune of wolf-whistles and then nervous giggling. Harry watched as his younger self looked at Ron, saw Ron nod slightly, and then he and Ginny left the common room.

That same older pair who were only observers now of their younger selves, followed. Ginny spoke as they exited through the portrait hole and into the castle proper.

"I knew in that moment when you kissed me that we would be together. You were mine and all my doubts were gone. All my hopes and dreams were coming true," Ginny said quietly.

Harry looked down at his wife and she was smiling up at him, tears in her eyes. "You have no idea how happy you made me that day. I was happier than I had ever been. The next few weeks that we were able to spend together were like a dream come true. No one in that school was happier than I was..."

"Except maybe me," Harry said quietly and with a smile, "I was just as happy as you were I think. I may have been slower to come round with my feelings but doesn't mean they were any less intense when they did. Only when I finally realized that I liked you, you were dating someone else. Let me tell you; it was really hard to watch you date Dean Thomas when I wanted to be the one dating you. When Gryffindor won that match, I had some dreams of my own come true that day as well."

Ginny smiled up at her husband and then wrapped her arms around him holding him tightly. Harry returned the embrace. Then they kissed each other in that moment, just as their younger selves had stopped to kiss again in the corridors of the castle. Harry would have given anything to be able to extend the happy times he had with Ginny that year. It was one of the happiest times of his entire life up until then. Those few blessed weeks where he and Ginny first got to experience the joys of being a new couple together. The joys of learning about each other; each exquisite discovery the greatest find. The joy of that discovery only adding another degree to the depth of the love that was to develop and grow. How nice it would have been to be able to be together longer. Alas, at that time, it was not to be. Fate would intervene.

"Except," Ginny said interrupting Harry's thoughts, "that you had to leave. You had to go with Ron and Hermione and go and find those Horcruxes."

The couple exited the memory at this point back again into the study. The clock on the mantle was chiming at eleven o'clock.

Harry stared at Ginny as she went on, "I knew why you had to go. I knew it had to be you that went. A part of me really resented you for that. Even now it hurts to think about the dangers you all were in."

"We survived it though." Harry reminded her.

"Yes, we did. Most of us anyway..."

Harry too was reminded of Fred in that moment. He knew that Ginny missed him intensely. Growing up she had been closer to the twins than practically anyone else among her brothers.

"Maybe you might like to see my next memory then," Harry said quietly. "I think you'll understand why when you see it,"

Ginny looked at Harry with love in her eyes, "Sure, let's see this memory."

Taking the vial with the violet stopper out of its pouch, Harry poured the contents into the Pensieve and stirred it around with his wand. This procedure had been repeated so many times this evening that he was beginning to feel like he could perform it with his eyes closed.

Once again first Ginny, then Harry, plunged into the Pensieve. Once again there was the fog of memory until things cleared. This time the memory resolved into Harry in the Gryffindor boys dormitory. Ginny's eyes tightened and recognition dawned in them.

"Is this...?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Yes, right after the battle with Voldemort. I came up here because I needed to be alone. I ended up taking a nap for a little bit," Harry finished a little sheepishly.

"No one can say you didn't earn it,"

"Maybe not, but there's something I want you to know. You showed me those memories of yours, and this one here kind of ties in with what you showed me rather nicely."

At Ginny's inquisitive look, Harry said, "Just watch."

Eighteen year old Harry was lying in his bed, his eyes open. He had just awaked. He was laying there looking up at the ceiling but seeing nothing. Then Harry's expression changed and he suddenly got up and out of his bed. He paused for a moment, seeming to make a decision, and then he reached over and pulled his Invisibility Cloak off the bed where it was sitting and pulled it on over the top of him. Eighteen year old Harry disappeared.

"What were you doing?" Ginny said curiously.

"You'll see," Harry said. He couldn't help but feel a little smug about this; Ginny had been telling him essentially the same thing all night.

After a moment the two observers left the dormitory and went downstairs. They passed through the common room, the portrait hole, and then down several corridors and staircases. Some of the staircases seemed to be having a hard time moving from one landing to another.

After a minute or two, they came to a stop outside the Great Hall. Harry and Ginny walked inside and there they were. The Weasley's, Hermione, and off to one side Hagrid and several of the Hogwarts professors.

Mrs. Weasley was speaking at the moment, and what she was saying could easily be heard, "I don't know if you should go up and talk to Harry right now, dear. When he wants to talk to us, he will."

"Mom, I need to see Harry. He didn't seem to want to talk to me earlier, and I need to talk to him. I need to know he's alright. Even if he doesn't want to see me."

"Ginny, that's just silly! No, you need to just sit right here and wait. He'll be along soon enough," Mrs. Weasley said lovingly and sternly.

"But Mom, I want to talk to him!" Ginny had said.

"Ginny, dear, if Harry wants to be alone we should let him. He's earned that right."

"What makes you think he doesn't want to see you?" Mr. Weasley said.

At that moment Ginny turned to Harry and looked at him, "You saw all that?"

Harry looked a little sheepish as he nodded, "Yeah, I saw that."

"You put on your Invisibility Cloak to come spy on us? Why?"

"Well...because. I needed to know..."

"Know what?" Ginny pressed.

"Well, listen to Hermione here. She sums it up pretty well actually..."

Ginny turned to listen to Hermione's suppositions on the topic of Harry and the Weasley's; "...think that Harry loves you all very much. You're exactly what he never had. You've been more of a family to him than his aunt and uncle ever was."

"You're saying that you thought of us as family?" Ginny was confused.

"Not quite, keep listening please."

Hermione was going on, "...Harry likes Ginny,"

"He does?" Ginny said.

"Yes, I think so. I don't think he knows that I know this, and I really don't think he'd like it if I told you, but I saw him several times staring at that map of his for hours. Sometimes he would even say your name when he slept."

"Why doesn't he say anything then?" Ginny asked.

Harry watched as Ginny observed her younger self. He made an observation; "You're still confused, aren't you."

"Yes, I am," Ginny admitted, "What are you trying to show me? Or tell me?"

"Well, in sixth year I finally got my chance to go out with you. It was the greatest, most fantastic, most wonderful time of my life. But it could only last for a few short weeks. What I didn't know, what I didn't realize, was that during those few short weeks that we were together, I fell in love. Not a schoolboy crush, but real love. I would stare at the Marauder's Map for hours watching you, desperate to find some way to be able to know you were okay. It was the hardest thing in the world to come back and face Voldemort. It was even more difficult to know that you were risking your life to help fight that battle. As bad as that was, I'm glad things turned out the way they did," Harry explained.

"Okay, so why come down and spy on us the way you did here?" Ginny wanted to know.

"Because I wasn't sure that after everything that I'd put you through, after everything I'd done to upset you, and especially after Fred and everyone was killed, after all of that, I wasn't sure that you still would want to be with me."

Ginny shook her head at Harry, "How could you think that? Of course I still wanted to be with you. Then and now."

"I know that now, but I didn't then. I needed the reassurance."

Harry sighed deeply and went on, "I know that first night after everything was over, the one where we stayed up and talked at Aunt Muriel's I made the mistake of not telling you how I felt about you. I had meant to, but never did. I know I hurt you because of that."

Ginny took Harry's hands in hers and stared long and hard into his eyes. There were no hint of any kind of unhappiness or insecurity her eyes, Harry noticed.

"What it was that I wanted you to know, the part that I think ties in with the memories that you showed me, is that I wanted to be with you. You and only you. Things were over with Voldemort and we could finally be a couple."

"Well, I think that you made the right decision. It seems though that you took long enough to make that decision though." Ginny said. Harry knew she was kidding around with him a bit, but didn't entirely take it that way.

"I think I need to show you my last memory." Harry said quietly.

Ginny nodded in understanding. That was the moment when they left the Pensieve.


	6. Explanations

**Chapter 5**

The study was much as they'd left it before. The only differences being the hands on the mantle clock had moved and their unfinished tea was now cold in their tea cups. Harry and Ginny sat in their seats on either side of the Pensieve. The lighter mood the room had when they went in had turned into something different, more intense, and not joyful so much as serious.

Harry was looking at Ginny and she back at him. Both wondering what was in the thoughts of the other. Harry inhaled deeply like he was going to say something, then didn't. He repeated the process three times before Ginny finally got exasperated enough with him to say; "Just spit it out, Harry!"

Harry gave her a guilty look and then inhaled again, this time he went on to speak; "Do you remember that conversation we had, just after Christmas? You know, the one on New Years Eve?"

Ginny looked confused for only a moment before her face brightened and she asked, "When we first talked about what life would be like together?"

"Yes, that's the one," Harry confirmed.

"What about it?" Ginny asked.

"What do you remember about it?" Harry asked in return.

Ginny thought for a moment, her brow furrowed in concentration, "We talked about where we might live, I remember that..."

"Go on," Harry encouraged.

"Well, that was kind of a long time ago, I'm not sure what it is you're trying to get me to think about." Ginny looked at Harry, "What is it you're trying to tell me Harry?"

"I think I'm going about this all wrong," Harry said by way of an answer.

He sat down and thought a minute. He took a sip of his cold tea and Ginny did the same.

"What is it, Harry?" She asked.

Harry decided to just go ahead and go through his fifth and final memory. Then he would lay it all out. He was tired, frustrated, and wanted to be done with this whole secrecy thing that was going on. He knew that Ginny had something to tell him and that while she seemed to be unhappy about it, no one else who knew about it did.

"Never mind, I'm sorry. I'm getting tired. Here, would you like to do the honors?" Harry asked as he held out the fifth vial. It had a blue stopper.

Frowning a little, Ginny accepted the vial, pulled the stopper, and then dumped its contents into the Pensieve. She stirred it around with her wand and then without a word to Harry she put her head inside. Harry sighed and followed her. He really hoped that this last memory would explain things. Or at least help him to do so more effectively.

The Fog of Memory cleared to a new scene, this one being at Christmas time. They were in the meadow just a short distance from the home of Andromeda Tonks. It was the same place, just a little over five years before, that Ginny and Hermione had apparated to when they had come to visit Andromeda Tonks and little Teddy Lupin.

Shock was the first thing to cross Ginny's features when she realized where they were. She looked at Harry questioningly. Harry gave her a nod and they walked forward just in time to see their younger selves round a bend in the track leading up to the Tonks house. The observing pair caught up to their younger selves just in time to be admitted into the home by Logee, Andromeda's house elf.

Going into the house they went into the sitting room to be joined by Andromeda and Teddy. Andromeda Tonks deposited baby Teddy into Harry's arms and they all sat down to talk.

Twenty-four year old Harry leaned down and spoke quietly into Ginny's ear, "Do you remember this?"

"Of course I do, why do you ask?" Ginny replied.

"The reason I brought you here, the reason this memory is the last one of all, is because that it was here, in this house, at this time, that I realized not only how much I loved you but also that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. When you were holding little Teddy, it was easy to imagine that it was our baby you were holding. Yours and mine. It was easy to see us together as husband and wife." Harry explained.

Ginny was looking up at Harry and he went on.

"This is difficult to explain. You see I had already bought you an engagement ring when we'd come here. That night when Ron and I stepped out to go visit George in Diagon Alley just before Christmas break was the time when those rings were bought. Ron knew what he wanted. He had made up his mind to propose and he was going about doing the things he needed to do so that he could make his proposal to Hermione,"

"You mean you didn't know what you wanted to do?" Ginny asked.

"I knew that I wanted to spend my life with you. That ring I bought was purchased on impulse. I hadn't set out to get an engagement ring that day. I knew I would eventually; I just hadn't planned it for then, at that time. That's what makes this moment here all the more important," Harry said gesturing to the two younger versions of themselves sitting on Andromeda's couch.

The look on Harry's face as he watched Ginny holding baby Teddy was hard to miss. There was intenseness about his eyes. They were taking in so much and missing nothing. Ginny, sitting there cooing at the baby in her arms was oblivious to Harry's scrutiny, however Andromeda was not.

As Harry was watching Ginny, so it was that Andromeda was watching him. She took in everything before her, seemed to think on it for just a moment, and then smiled. It was the smile of someone who knew something that the others in the room didn't, yet. The smile of someone who knew something wonderful.

The smile was hidden when Harry looked back up at her, but the older Harry, and now his wife Ginny, had seen it.

"It looks like Andromeda had it figured out before I did," Harry commented.

"It looks that way, doesn't it?" Ginny added, "So this is when you really knew that you wanted to get married?"

"Yes," Harry sighed, "And then those Death Eaters had to intervene. I would have proposed to you on Christmas Eve if it hadn't been for that. But after everything that happened, well...I guess you remember that."

Ginny frowned for a moment, and then said, "Yes, I remember that. I also remember that it was you who came to save me, again. I would have told you yes, if you'd proposed at that time you know. I was a little hurt that you didn't but with everything going on, and with Hermione and Ron, and then George and Angelina, well I guess adding one more might have seemed a little hasty."

Harry didn't know what to say to that so he didn't say anything at all. Instead he let the scene play out before them, leaving Ginny time with her memories and her thoughts.

"You know," Ginny said quietly, slipping her hand into her husband's, "The proposal you gave me that following Valentine's Day was nice enough."

"It was?"

"Yes, it was," Then Ginny looked up at Harry and said, "In fact I think it was perfect. Now more than ever."

"Now more than ever? Why do you say that?"

"Because if you had proposed on Christmas Eve like you had originally planned, I'm not sure that you would have felt as sure of things as you did when you proposed on Valentine's Day," Ginny said thoughtfully, "I would have wondered how much of your proposal was love verses proposing with the added pressure of you feeling you were expected to. Besides, after that discussion we'd had that day, and that poem you wrote, you made it clear that your heart and soul were in the right place to do it."

"I reckon you're right,"

"I know I am. That's why you left this memory for last, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Harry wanted to know.

"You were trying to show me that even though the wedding, honeymoon, housewarming, and Quidditch match meant a lot to you, the thing that meant the most of all was realizing that you wanted us to be together forever. As a family."

Harry looked at his wife; there was open wonder in his eyes. "You got that pretty quickly. I should have realized you would."

"Harry, I would hope that by now, after five years of marriage and all that time we spent together before hand, after all of that, that I would have learned to understand you. Just a bit anyway."

Smiling down at his wife of five years, Harry kissed her. He took her gently in his arms, pulled her close, and held his wife tightly to him as he kissed her passionately and with all of the love and affection he could put into it. Ginny responded in kind, her lips moving with his, clearly trying to express emotions and passion of her own. Then she gently pulled away.

"Was there more that you wanted to show me here?" she asked.

"No, you've seen everything that I had for you to see," Harry breathed.

"Good. I think it's time to go home."

They came out of the Pensieve. Instead of sitting in their respective seats, they moved out of the study and into the more spacious living room. There they took a seat on the love seat, Harry first as he pulled Ginny down to rest on his lap.

"I love you Ginny Potter, happy anniversary." Harry said lovingly in a low voice.

"I love you too, Harry. Happy anniversary. Now I believe I promised to tell you something,"

Harry knew what Ginny was referring to, and he felt her tense up in his arms. "Whatever it is, you can tell me. I don't care what it is, I want to know."

"I know you do, Harry. I'm sorry I've been so mopey and I'm sorry I've not told you before now. Actually, I'm rather surprised that you haven't figured it out yet."

"Figured what out yet? What's bothering you? I've tried! Merlin's beard have I tried. What's really aggravating is that while Hermione and your parents know, none of them think they should tell me," Harry grumbled.

"That's because what it is you're asking them to tell you should be said by me. You really haven't figured it out? You don't even have any ideas?"

"No, not one. I only know that I'm really worried, and I'm tired of all the cat and mouse about it."

"You know, you really have been very good about all this. Better than I had any right to expect," Ginny turned in Harry's lap so that she could look him in the eyes, "Harry that fact of the matter is, I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby."

Someone hitting Harry in the head with a rock would have been less of a shock than what he felt in that moment. Then the realization of what he'd just been told hit him. He felt his heart swell up in his chest and he felt like he would explode with happiness.

"Pregnant? Really? That's what all this has been about? But Ginny, that's wonderful! More than wonderful, it's...it's...its bloody brilliant is what it is! Merlin's Beard! A baby!"

Ginny let Harry go on, watching him. Harry was so ecstatic that there was no stopping him. He couldn't help but be happy. He and Ginny were going to be parents and it would be their baby. She took it as a positive sign that Harry was a solid hour going on and on about how happy she had made him and how wonderful things would be. He stopped every now and again to kiss her, and then his excitement would mount and Harry would go off again.

Finally there came the moment she knew would come. The moment when Harry realized that there had to be a reason why she was so down about everything.

"Hang on," Harry said, "This is good news, right? Something to be happy about?"

"Why do you ask, Harry?" Ginny said cautiously.

"Because, you've been acting all down and depressed lately. Is it because of this? Why?"

Ginny took a deep breath and then speaking steadily and slowly, she explained what had been bothering her.

"Harry, do you realize what this will mean?" Ginny began. She went on not giving Harry a chance to do more than shake his head, "I'm three months pregnant. That means in about six more months there will be a child here in this house. A child that I'll have to take care of. Quidditch season practice starts in three months. I won't be able to play or even practice if I'm pregnant. Taking care of the baby will be a full time job in itself."

"I'll help you Ginny, you know I will," Harry said defensively.

"I know you will Harry. I've seen you with Teddy. I know you'll be a wonderful father."

"Then I don't understand what the problem is," Harry was clearly confused.

"The problem is that I'm not sure I'm ready to be a mother. At least not quite yet. We've been working out so well as a team. I was really hoping to be able to have a few more seasons before we had children." Ginny sighed.

"Ginny, if Quidditch is what it is you want to do, we'll find a way to make it work. I'll take time off from work if I have to," Harry argued.

"That's the other part of this, the part that scares me a little," Ginny said quietly.

"What is? What part?"

"You, or rather your job," Ginny said.

"What about my job?"

"Harry, you're an Auror. I know how much you love your job and I know how badly you wanted to do it. I also know that being an Auror is inherently dangerous."

"Ginny, nothing is going to happen to me," Harry said, "You're worrying needlessly."

Looking at Harry for a moment as if she couldn't understand him, Ginny simply said, "Remember Mad-Eye?"

"What about him?"

"Remember what he was? Or what he looked like? Wasn't he head of the Auror office?"

"So was Rufus Scrimgeour, and he wasn't all scarred up the way Mad-Eye was," Harry reasoned.

"No, he wasn't..."

"Ginny, are you saying you don't want the baby?" Harry asked a little fearfully.

"No, not at all. I'm explaining why I've been so depressed. Things are going to change and there's not a lot that I can do about it. I want children, and I want this baby. I'm just being emotional..."

Harry smiled happily.

"What is it, Harry?" Ginny was curious.

"Nothing, I'm just happy I finally know. Even if I am the last one."

"Not quite,"

"Not quite what?" Harry was confused now.

"You're not quite the last to know. I made Hermione promise not to say anything to Ron until tomorrow. Ron will be the last to know. I didn't think it was right for my brother to know I was pregnant before my husband did."

Smiling widely now Harry said, "Thank you for that,"

"Sure," Ginny replied with a half smile of her own.

"So tell me, Ginny..." Harry asked, "Is having this baby a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Of course it's a good thing Harry, most definitely," Ginny said with a hint of shock in her tone.

"Then we'll make it work," Harry exuberated confidence.

"Harry, it's a big change,"

"Yes, I'm sure it will be,"

"And then there are the expenses, we've not even begun to discus that," Ginny said.

"You know that the expenses won't be a problem, we have more gold in Gringott's than we can spend in a dragon's age," Harry argued playfully, "That vault is almost full to bursting. It will be good to spend some of it."

Ginny, who had grown up not having much money let that slide. It still wasn't a subject she was entirely comfortable with.

"You're really alright with this?" Ginny asked seriously.

Harry was all smiles and excited happiness, "I'm bloody well better than alright with this. I'm the happiest man in the world! I have the woman I wanted as my wife and now she's going to give me a child to share with her. We live in our own house and answer to no one but ourselves. What's not to be happy about?"

Ginny smiled. Not just a generic smile or a tolerant one, but a real, happy smile. One full of love and hopeful expectation of the future. Then they kissed again as passionately as before, but without the worry of unfinished business hanging over their heads.

Eventually they ended their kiss and decided it was time to go up to bed. Harry took his wife by the hand and slowly led her up the stairs of the Potter family home. With the kind of comfortable silence that can only be developed over time, the couple got ready for bed.

Neither one ready for sleep, they laid there in their bed, holding hands and talking long into the night. Mostly they talked about the baby and what changes they knew having a child would bring. Finally the conversation came around to the topic of baby names.

"Well, I kind of had an idea about that..." Ginny said hesitantly.

"You do? Tell me, please!" Harry begged.

"I was thinking, if it's a girl...we could name her Lily Luna. If it's a boy, then we could name him James Sirius," Ginny said as she rolled over on her side and propped herself up on her elbow. She wanted to watch Harry's reaction. She wasn't disappointed.

Harry's eyes turned glassy; he had to swallow hard a few times to get the lump in his throat to go down. He turned his head to look at his wife. Ginny didn't know how it was possible, but there was even more love and respect for her in the deep green pools of his eyes.

"Do you like it?" She asked, thought she already knew the answer.

Harry didn't answer her with words. Instead he rolled over and took Ginny in his arms. He brought her in close and started again to kiss her like he had earlier in the sitting room. Neither one slept much that night.

The next morning as Kreacher was fixing the happy couple a late brunch, Harry and Ginny sat in their breakfast nook holding hands and staring at each other's eyes. It was Harry who broke the comfortable silence with a question. Oddly enough it wasn't a question about their baby or their future. It was about Ron and Hermione.

"I wonder when Ron and Hermione will have children. I'd love to see Hermione as a mother, and I think Ron would love being a father."

"I can't believe you're thinking about that now," Ginny chided gently.

"Sorry, they've been my best mates for a long, long time. I guess I just hope that they get to feel as happy about having children as I do." Harry answered with a smile, "You're not still upset about having children are you?"

"No, I reckon not. I'm feeling a lot better about it now. I'm sorry Harry, I should have told you sooner," Ginny answered.

"Not to worry. While I wish I could have known sooner, I'm glad I know now. I'm also happy that you're not upset over it anymore."

"It will be a big change,"

"Huge," Harry confirmed.

"Are you ready for it?"

"Ginny, we're going to be a family. We'll do what families do; we'll get through it together."

Ginny could only shake her head in happy wonder. It seemed that their little family was going to grow. What changes that would bring were anyone's guess, but they would accept those changes and challenges as they came and they would do it together.

For now they got what any couple wanted, they got to be happy and content. It was as much as anyone could ask.

End


End file.
